


It's Color-Coded

by Otaku67



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru plans out EVERYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Color-Coded

Mondo and Ishimaru had just settled into their morning routine. Ishimaru had been awake since the early hours of the morning, first doing “rejuvenating exercises” then showering then eating breakfast, while Mondo had woken up about ten minutes ago and had just wolfed down some toast and orange juice. Now their schedules had synced up and both of them began the bulks of their day, Ishimaru working on his computer and Mondo in the process of thinking about what he could do today.

 

“Oy, babe, wanna do something tonight? Catch a movie or some shit?” Mondo offered.

 

“No, we cannot,” Ishimaru answered immediately.

 

Mondo stared at him sluggishly, still half asleep and unable to keep up with his boyfriend’s fast-paced speech. “...huh? Why?”

 

“Because it isn’t in the schedule,” Ishimaru told him without missing a beat. He didn’t look up from his laptop.

 

Mondo rubbed his knuckles against his eyes, lazily plopping beside his boyfriend on their loveseat. “...schedule?” He stretched his arm across the back of the couch.

 

Ishimaru nodded curtly. “My daily schedule, yes.”

 

“Wazzat?”

 

Ishimaru’s hands stopped moving across his keyboard, and he turned to Mondo with wide, baffled eyes. “You mean I haven’t shown you already?” Mondo shook his head; Ishimaru gasped and returned to his computer. “You see, I believe in planning ahead. It’s difficult to make mistakes when you already are aware of what’s going to happen, yes? So at the beginning of each week I lay out a schedule, as such.” He turned the laptop towards Mondo and flashed a proud smirk.

 

Open on the screen was a spreadsheet, set up like a calendar with each day of the week broken down into sections of time. There wasn’t a single box without anything written in it. Mondo’s eyes trailed down the first column: _6 AM: Wake up. Follow typical routine. 8 AM: Assemble/eat breakfast. 9 AM: Wake Mondo if he has not awoken already. 9:30 AM: Accompany Mondo when he walks the dog (prepare a response in case the homophobic neighbors take note). 10:30 AM: go to grocery store (list on refrigerator)._ ….and Mondo’s attention span expired after that. He didn't know why this surprised him- it definitely seemed like typical Kiyotaka behavior- but he was still taken aback a bit. “...well that’s uh… That’s real nifty, babe.”

 

Ishimaru nodded in agreement, beaming with pride. “Yes, it’s also color-coded for further convenience.”

 

“Yep, I see that. Sooo what, ya can’t compromise if something comes up?”

 

“Oh, no, I’m typically quite flexible,” Ishimaru countered. Mondo snorted, interpreting the phrase _"I'm quite flexible"_ as a sexual innuendo. “However, I would like if you confer with me ahead of time before making plans. Spur-of-the-moment planning makes me anxious.”

 

Mondo found himself grinning. He was dating such a _dork_ , Jesus Christ… “So what happens if the computer crashes? How panicked do ya get then?”

 

“Not at all.” Ishimaru grabbed a notebook that was laying on the table to his left and switched it with the laptop. He flipped to a page in the middle and held it in Mondo’s face. “I have a back-up written copy for such an occasion.”

 

Mondo whistled. “Damn, you’re ready for everything, huh.” He paused, and smirked. “Do you even plan out when we fuck?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

The smirk fell from Mondo’s face and he stared at Ishimaru in bewilderment, his mouth slightly agape. “...wait, seriously? Well, then uh… Wanna lemme in on that?”

 

Ishimaru shook his head stubbornly and closed his agenda book. “That derives from the element of surprise. I have found that you get much more aroused when you aren’t anticipating it.”

 

Mondo whined in quite a non-manly way. “Baaaaabe… I wanna knooooow,” he nagged. Ishimaru furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips slightly.

 

“...well, if you insist.” He flipped back to the page he had been on with ridiculous speed and glazed over what he had written. “Ah, yes, I was actually planning on engaging in sexual intercourse this evening. After a day of shopping, I feel that will be much deserved. And then the next time… Tomorrow we will most likely still be too sore, and so the day _after_ that, I plan on a quick round. You see, this is what I’m flexible about. Depending on your work schedule, we will either have the sex when we awaken, and endure the soreness for a few hours throughout the day, or we can wait to do it at night, and sleep off the soreness,” he explained shamelessly.

 

Mondo was dumbstruck and suffering both from awe, and secondhand embarrassment. He gaped and blinked at his boyfriend for a few moments. “...sweet.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little drabble inspired by something I LARPed out with a friend. I relate to Ishimaru in a LOT of ways so I end up accidentally LARPing him a lot, and we were talking about how I plan things out in way too much detail, which feels quite Ishimaru-like. Some of the worst writing I've ever done tbh... But it's late at night and I just wanted to jot this down real quick.


End file.
